The approach to landing and touch down on the runway of an aircraft is probably the most challenging task a pilot undertakes during normal operation. To perform the landing properly, the aircraft approaches the runway within an envelope of attitude, course, speed, and rate of descent limits. The course limits include, for example, both lateral limits and glide slope limits. An approach outside of this envelope can result in an undesirable positioning of the aircraft with respect to the runway, resulting in possibly discontinuance of the landing attempt.
Synthetic vision systems are currently certified for situation awareness purposes in commercial and business aviation applications with no additional landing credit for going below published minimums. Such a display system, when used in conjunction with flight symbology such as on a head-up display system, is known to improve a pilot's overall situational awareness and reduce flight technical errors.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for improving the ability to fly stabilized approaches including displaying information supporting a pilot's ability to fly a stabilized approach. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the exemplary embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.